


coldest winter

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Contact, Mini-Fic, history snapshots, i love these two, in Russia, memory mausoleum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has done things for this country that he's not proud of, but he will never forget her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://notesfromshield.tumblr.com/post/23989811153).

She is beautiful, a red-headed goddess amidst the mausoleum of memories that is Russia. There are things he has done in this country - _for_ this country - that he isn’t proud of, memories he would rather forget, but he will never forget the first time he’d laid eyes on Natalia. 

Bucky draws his coat a little tighter around him to keep out the chill. 

The streets are empty at this time of night save for the one figure that’s approaching. Her hair is tucked under a knitted cap, loose strands curling around her neck, the same way she’s worn it for the past three days they’ve been here. 

Natalia murmurs something in Russian as she settles against his side, and Bucky smiles. 

He doesn’t have many fond memories of this place, not after what they’ve done to him, but the day he met her will always be his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://notesfromshield.tumblr.com/post/24087171768). So now this is turning out to be a snapshot of their history together, it seems.

He learns _of_ her before he learns about her, while he is still the Winter Soldier and she is just a beautiful girl with hair the shade of blood standing in the courtyard amongst countless others. 

Her name is Natalia, Natalia Romanova, this he learns when they bring in his latest student. Sometimes he wonders, as he teaches her how to fight and how to kill, if she is descended from the Romanovs of old, entranced by her regal grace and deadly skill. 

Years and years later he will learn to call her Natasha, when he becomes the new Captain America and she is the Black Widow of legend, but she will always be _his_ Natalia.

Because that is what he first knew her as.

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively, I may continue this. I may.


End file.
